If Only She Knew
by hpobsessor10
Summary: hermione and ron finally stop ignoring their feelings for each otehr, and get an unespected surprise. when hermione thinks ron is dead, she moves on, only to find out that he's very much alive i promise, the story is way better than this...also, i want to
1. The dream

She wanted to be with him more than anything in the world. Just to see him once more, just to here him say the things that made her feel so safe…that would make all of this go away…But she knows that what she did was wrong, and that he'll never forgive her. So she sits in the dark and empty room, and cries.

Then, she wakes up and realizes that it was all a dream. She never had him, and she never hurt him. Maybe there was still a chance, maybe she could ask him, and maybe he would say yes. But maybe not. Maybe he'd laugh at her like she was a circus freak; maybe she'd be too scared to ask him. All of these things played over and over in her head, and nagged at her until she knew she had to talk to someone about it. But who? Any of her friends would probably tell her to just do it, but that's not what she wanted. She wanted advice. But that was something they couldn't give her, because they didn't have much experience either.

The whirlwind of excitement that usually followed the last few weeks of June into July was forgotten that summer. Maybe it was because of all of the terrible news that her friends had received, or because they were all getting older, and summer could be stretched as far as needed in order to finish whatever devious plans the various cliques had come up with for their summer, plans that could make or break friendships. She usually followed along with most of her friends' plans, because she knew that things like that could destroy the sister-like bond she had with them.

Yet here she was, having to debate with herself about going to her best friend's end-of-summer party, or going to her cousin's second birthday party. She knew the obvious thing to do was to go to her friend's, but her cousin had just gotten a new pool with a hot-tub that had a water fall in it, and she was ecstatic to try it out. But if she went to her friend's, HE would be there, that could be her chance to ask him. But there was a chance that he would say no, and then she'd feel like an idiot. She turns off the light and goes back to sleep, to a more peaceful dream where she's on an island with him, and they're as happy as could be, feeding each other grapes one by one…


	2. changing her image

She didn't get to find out if he was at the party, because it was cancelled. But she knew she would be returning to his house, as she did every summer, just in time to start school. It had never been a big deal to her, going back there. That is, it hadn't until this year. This year, she had stopped pushing her feelings for him to the back of her mind, and she was afraid that they could lead to things that she wasn't ready for yet. She was seventeen, so she could legally do anything she wanted with him, and she wanted to do so much, but yet, she was afraid of what would happen if she did.

Her mom usually packed her things for her, and this year was no different. But as soon as she got on the train to go, she pulled out her wand, and each of her outfits, and began making them look more mature and stylish. She even altered her pajamas and put them in a separate compartment of her suitcase, leaving only one pair unaltered to wear around the adults. Soon, she would be getting off the train, and she would see him again. She looked in the mirror to check out her hair, and realized that frizzy just wouldn't work anymore. With just one wave of her wand, her hair straightened, and blonde highlights appeared in her reddish brown locks. She was satisfied as she put part of her hair up in a messy bun, and sat down.

Finally, the train came to a halt; she picked up her trunk, and stepped off onto the platform. She could see them all, waiting for her, and behind them, she could see his bright red hair shimmering in the light.

"Hermione dear, how are you? Did you have a nice train ride? Oh my goodness! I love your hair!" A tall woman with the same red hair, and welcoming face that she'd always had, had stepped forward to greet her, as her husband started packing the things into their blue Ford Angelina.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine. And the train ride was delightful. I love to look at the view on the way. Hi Ginny! When's Harry arriving?" at this, _he_ stepped forward.

"Um, we aren't really sure that Harry will be coming this year. He's busy trying to, well, you know. How about I tell you on the way to the Burrow? C'mon, they're leaving us. I uh, I like your hair Mione. It's uh, really pretty."

"Thanks Ron. I like yours too. Do you flatiron it now? It looks nice. Very mature…you should have done it before. Oh, thank you Mr. Weasley, but you didn't have to open the door for me. Now, what about Harry?"

"Well, he's really focused on finding Voldemort, and we don't know if he's going to come back to the Burrow this year, let alone return to school."

"Ron! Since when have you said Voldemort's name? I'm astonished! See, I told you that it's not that bad, and fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself."

"Yeah, our whole family says it now, except for Fleur, but well…who cares about her, right?" Ron smiled as he said this, because he remembered when he had tried so hard to get Hermione's attention the year before by pretending to fancy Fleur.

An hour later, the flying Angelina stopped in front of the Burrow, and the children piled inside the house. Mrs. Weasley informed them that she and Mr. Weasley were going to Diagon Alley to see Fred and George, and Ginny insisted that she was going with them, which meant that Hermione would be alone in the house for about three hours, and possibly even more, because Mr. Weasley was taking his wife to the Ministry to show her his knew office.


End file.
